Ghost Prince at Library
by Mirai Mine
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu takdir apa yang akan menghampiri kita, termasuk Hitsugaya yang tanpa sengaja bertemu seseorang yang sudah mengubah hidupnya di sebuah perpustakaa. Chapter 2 update! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Yo_, minna_! Mira kembali lagi dengan fic yang baru! (^w^)

Fic ini Mira buat segera setelah UAS sekolah selesai!

Uhm,,, sebelumnya Mira mau minta maaf tentang kelanjutan fic Mira yang _Fience of MONSTER_ yang sudah lama –banget- tidak update. Hal ini dikarenakan _Writer Block_ yang melanda Mira. (u,u)

Ah, tentu saja ada alasannya! Mira sudah 3 kali mengulang menulis FOM! Naskah dari fic itu sudah 2 kali terhapus disaat Mira akan mengupdatenya. Silahkan lempar Mira dengan tomat jika readers merasa kesal. *gemetaran*

Kembali ke fic ini! Mira mendapatkan ide _Ghost Prince at Library _setelah menonton sebuah film dan membaca sebuah novel. Mira mau kembali aktif di FFn untuk meramaikan pair Ichihitsu yang mulai sepi tapi entah kenapa selalu tidak ada ide, karena itulah Mira sangat bersyukur saat dapat inspirasi untuk fic ini!

Yosh! Sesi curhatan selesai! Selamat Menikmati fic ini_, minna-san_!

Jangan lupa menampilkan review kalian, apakah fic ini layak dilanjutkan atau diberhentikan saja. Happy Reading~ (n_n)

* * *

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, _minna-san_~!"(/^0^)/

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

.

**Disclamer :** BLEACH milik Tite Kubo-sensei. I use it just for fun.

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** IchiHitsu

**Words :** 6466

**Genre :** Friendship and Romance.

**Warning!** **: **typo(s), Alternated Universe, Out Of Character (OOC), alur kecepatan, yaoi, **Don't Like? Don't READ! **_**I have warned you so don't blame me and this pairing!**_

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

"Hantu perpustakaan ?"

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Hitsugaya menatap heran seorang siswi berambut hitam dengan mata violet di depannya. _Kuchiki Rukia_. Ia merupakan teman sekelas Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sendiri baru saja akan memakan bekalnya dan beranjak keluar sebelum Rukia bercerita tentang rumor hantu yang beredar di kalangan siswa akhir-akhir ini.

"Iya, kau sering datang ke perpustakaan'kan Hitsugaya-_san_?" tanya gadis itu.

Mengangguk. Hitsugaya memilih duduk kembali di bangkunya dan menunda keinginannya makan siang di tempat lain. Rukia adalah wartawan dari klub koran di _Karakura Gakuen_, sekolah menengah atas dimana ia sedang tercatat sebagai pelajar di sana. Setiap minggu, Rukia akan mewawancarai murid-murid dan menulis topik terhangat minggu ini di koran miliknya.

Seperti sekarang, kelihatannya gosip 'Hantu Perpustakaan' sedang menjalar di sekolah ini. Dan Hitsugaya yakin kalau Rukia sedang mencari informasi dan saksi mata dari rumor hantu itu.

Meskipun masih kelas 1 SMA seperti dirinya, Rukia termasuk wartawan handal yang tidak akan menulis berita tanpa bukti, narasumber, atau saksi yang jelas. Hitsugaya yakin kalau kini Rukia menginginkannya sebagai saksi dan ia tahu kalau Rukia akan terus mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi jika gadis itu belum mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Gadis itu akan berubah keras kepala dalam memperoleh informasi untuk berita.

"Selama berada di sana, apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Hmm…tidak ada," jawab Hitsugaya malas.

"Kau yakin?" ujar Rukia, memastikan ucapan Hitsugaya.

"Sangat yakin," ulang Hitsugaya.

"Lalu apa kau pernah melihat orang bertubuh transparan, buku yang melayang sendiri atau suara-suara aneh seperti geraman ketika berada di sana?" tanya Rukia selanjutnya. Hitsugaya menggeleng, membuat Rukia mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoret beberapa tulisan di selembar kertas.

"Apa kau tidak merasa takut berada di sana, Hitsugaya-_san_?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Hitsugaya mengambil nafas panjang, ia bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Rukia sebelum sebuah suara memotong ucapannya.

"**Kalau Hitsugaya yang seperti ini datang, mungkin yang akan takut malah hantunya, Rukia."**

Suara lain yang memotong ucapannya dari belakang serta tangan besar yang mengacak-acak rambut putihnya, sukses membuat Hitsugaya memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya pada cowok berambut merah di sampingnya. Sayang usahanya tidak berhasil, cowok itu malah terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Abara-."

"**Mengantarkan seseorang menemui adiknya~"**

Terulang lagi. Seseorang dengan santainya memeluknya dari belakang dan memutuskan ucapannya.

"Berhenti memelukku, Hinamori," ucap Hitsugaya pelan tapi penuh kesabaran dengan emosinya yang sudah naik.

Di belakang Hitsugaya berdiri seorang siswi lain dengan rambut hitam bercepol dan pita warna merah di seragamnya yang menunjukkan ia berada di kelas 2. Tanpa melihat wajahnya Hitsugaya sudah tahu siapa orang ini, _Hinamori Momo_. Kakaknya yang selalu berusaha ia hindari saat berada di sekolah.

"Dinginnya. Padahal aku datang untuk menjengukmu, Shiro_-chan_," gumam Hinamori dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan seolah sedang merajuk.

**CTAK! **

Simpangan merah besar muncul di kening Hitsugaya, menandakan tali kesabarannya yang sudah putus. Juga menimbulkan…

"**JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'Shiro-**_**chan**_**' !"** teriak Hitsugaya keras. Sangat keras hingga mampu membuat perhatian seluruh penjuru kelas terpusat padanya. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum geli sembari melepas pelukannnya. Puas karena berhasil membuat kesal sang adik.

"Baiklah, kau ini galak sekali," ucap Hinamori, wajahnya terlihat menahan tawa akibat ulah adiknya ini.

"_URUSAI!"_ pekik Hitsugaya emosi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua tadi sedang bicara apa, sih? Kelihatannya serius sekali," tanya Hinamori mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan mencueki Hitsugaya.

"Hantu Perpustakaan, banyak yang membicarakannya saat ini," jawab Rukia.

"Maksudnya hantu yang sering muncul saat jam pelajaran itu ya," celetuk Renji.

"Di kelasku juga membicarakan tentang itu, lho. Kabarnya hantu itu juga muncul seusai sekolah, saat semua siswa sudah pulang," tambah Hinamori.

"Bukan, hantu itu memang kadang-kadang terlihat saat jam pelajaran tapi ia kabarnya ia lebih sering muncul saat jam sekolah berdentang 6 kali. Tepat 60 menit setelah beli terakhir berbunyi, kurasa dengan waktu 1 jam sudah cukup membuat sekolah kosong," jelas Rukia panjang lebar dengan catatan kecil di tangannya, membuat Renji dan Hinamori kagum dengan informasi yang di dapatkan teman mungilnya itu.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Hitsugaya memilih tidak terlalu mengacuhkan ucapan 3 orang di depannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela. Dimana langit biru tanpa awan terhampar luas dan lapangan sekolah di penuhi murid yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka.

Hitsugaya selalu merasa perasaannya terasa tenang saat memandang langit, karena itu ia sering menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya sendirian di atas sekolah dan selalu memilih tempat yang duduk dengan jendela di kelas.

"**Kyaaaaa~" **

Memfokuskan pandangannya ke satu titik, Hitsugaya melihat ke arah lapangan samping gedung sekolah. Lapangan itu terletak di sebelah gedung aula dan pada jam istirahat biasanya digunakan untuk kegiatan klub olahraga.

Saat ini, gerombolan gadis-gadis tampak menyemangati seorang remaja yang tengah berlari di jalur lapangan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut orange. Meski berada di tempat yang lumayan jauh, tentu Hitsugaya mengenali pemuda itu. Terlebih dengan rambut orange menyala yang tidak dimiliki orang lain itu.

"Wahh, Kurosaki-_kun_ sedang berlatih ya," gumam Hinamori yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Hitsugaya dan ikut mengamati lapangan. "Seperti biasanya, selalu dikerumuni penggemar," lanjutnya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hinamori. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan pemuda itu. Semua murid, bahkan semua guru mengenalnya.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia masuk ke sekolah ini karena alasan keluarga, Hitsugaya dengar ayahnya di tugaskan menjadi kepala Rumah Sakit di kota _Karakura _sehingga Ichigo dan keluarganya memutuskan tinggal di kota ini.

Namun dari awal masuk di hari pertama sekolah, Ichigo sudah menarik banyak perhatian. Di hari pertama, Ichigo sudah berurusan dengan para senpai yang terkenal galak di _Karakura Gakuen_ hingga ia di serang 15 orang sekaligus! Tapi dengan sangat mengagetkan Ichigo mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian dengan beberapa luka yang tidak terlalu serius di tubuh dan wajahnya.

Di hari kedua, _Karakura Gakuen_ diserbu berandalan dari sekolah lain untuk mencari Ichigo. Dengan tenang sang siswa pindahan memperlihatkan diri dan menaikkan darah sang kepala geng dengan sebutan 'anak ayam' hingga di tengah sekolah terjadi perkelahian yang lagi-lagi dimenangkan Ichigo.

Tapi ketika anak-anak mulai menjauhinya dan para sensei memandang rendah padanya karena dianggap siswa bermasalah, Ichigo kembali membuat semua orang tercengang saat pertengahan semester yang diadakan sebulan kemudian setelah kepindahannya.

Sang kepala orenji berhasil memperoleh nilai peringkat pertama seangkatan! Tidak sampai di situ, Ichigo bahkan mendapat tawaran undangan masuk _Universitas Tokyo_ ketika kepindahannya yang tidak sampai 3 bulan di Karakura Gakuen.

Kenyataan ini membuat para guru yang sebelumnya berniat mengeluarkannya menelan ludah paksa dan membuat seluruh siswa-siswi di sana beralih mendekatinya karena prestasi sang pemuda.

Selain itu kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti Ichigo juga memiliki wajah cukup tampan dan tubuh atletis yang mampu membuat semua siswi tepar di tempat saat melihatnya.

Hitsugaya memandang datar ke Ichigo yang berhasil memperoleh peringkat pertama dalam pelajaran atlentik lari sprit 2 km kali ini, sang pemuda kini menyendiri di pinggir lapangan sambil meminum air botol mineral.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat para siswi yang menonton melihatnya dengan wajah memerah, sebab kini kaus tipis yang di gunakan Ichigo sebagai baju olahraganya sementara –karena ia sendiri belum mendapat seragam olahraga sekolah- kini di basahi keringat dan membuat setiap lekuk tubuhnya tergambar sangat jelas.

Hitsugaya mendecih pelan, ia tidak suka saat tahu gadis-gadis itu mengelilingi Ichigo. Bukan karena ia cemburu atau apa tapi setahunya dulu gadis-gadis itu menjauhi Ichigo. Namun kini setelah tahu bakat tersembunyi sang pemuda mereka malah mendekatinya dan menyatakan diri sebagai fans Ichigo.

Apakah perasaan mereka semudah itu berubah?

Hitsugaya tidak menyukai gadis-gadis seperti itu. Meskipun kini Hitsugaya masih harus memikirkan ulang kata-katanya karena teman sekelas dan salah satu _Nee-san _nya hampir termasuk golongan gadis yang di sebutkannya tadi.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah dengar berita baru tentang Ichigo?"

Suara Rukia berikutnya membuat Hinamori dan Hitsugaya yang sebelumnya terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing kini menoleh bersamaan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti mengatakan 'apa?' hingga membuat Rukia yang mengerti arti pandangan tadi melanjutkan ucapannya sambil membuka buku kecil dengan gambar kelinci putih di sampulnya yang selalu di bawanya.

"Kabarnya Ichigo sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan, banyak anak yang melihatnya duduk di sana. Buku yang sering di bacanya juga selalu sama, buku cerita klasik jepang," jelas Rukia rinci membuat 3 orang di dekatnya kembali terperangah dengan kemampuan wartawan _Karakura Gakuen_ ini.

"Kurosaki-_kun _suka dengan cerita klasik? Romantisnya…lain kali aku akan lebih sering mengunjungi perpustakaan seperti Shiro-_chan_," komentar Hinamori.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan padanya tentang hantu itu? Dia juga sering ada di sanakan?" tanya Renji.

"Dari awal, aku sudah berniat bertanya padanya. Tapi aku selalu merasakan firasat buruk setiap mendekatinya. Kau tahu, Renji? Penggemarnya tidak membolehkanku mewawancarainya meski hanya 1 menit," jawab Rukia sambil menarik nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu harus meminta keterangan dari siapa lagi.

'_Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya,'_ batin Renji dan Hinamori bersamaan saat mengingat tindakan berlebihan penggemar-penggemar itu pada mereka yang sekelas dengan Ichigo saat mendekati pemuda itu dalam radius 2 meter.

"Jadi siswa seperti dia suka dengan cerita klasik? Kekanak-kanakan sekali," gumam Hitsugaya ketus, memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Shiro-_chan_! Kau sendiri dulu juga sering membaca 'Legenda _Tanabata_' bukan ? Bahkan kau bilang ingin menjadi _Orihime_. Jangan mengejek Kurosaki_-kun_!" bela Hinamori, sedikit menjitak kepala putih Hitsugaya.

"Itu saat aku masih kecil dulu! Jangan seenaknya membongkar 'rahasia' orang!" amuk Hitsugaya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Lho? Shiro-_chan _memang masih kecil'kan."

Seperti menuang minyak dalam api Hitsugaya yang sudah kehilangan tali kesabarannya tanpa basa-basi berdiri dan melempar kotak bekal yang di pengangnya tadi ke tengah-tengah Hinamori dan Rukia hingga mengenai tembok di belakangnya hingga retak.

Hal itu membuat semua warna menghilang dari wajah 2 gadis itu. Tidak hanya mereka tapi semua orang di kelas saat ini kehilangan semua warna di tubuh mereka saat merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, kalian semua."

Suara penuh penekanan dan tatapan tajam setajam pedang milik Hitsugaya. Berhasil membuat 2 orang itu berlari ke luar kelas, bersamaan dengan Rukia dan semua anak di kelas itu yang langsung duduk dengan tertib di meja mereka.

Kalian tahu? Wajah Hitsugaya saat itu benar-benar menyeramkan hingga mampu membuat bayi yang menangis terdiam.

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

_**TENG…TENG…TENG…TENG…TENG**_

Jam sekolah yang berdentang 5 kali di sore itu terdengar bagaikan nyanyian merdu malaikat bagi siswa Karakura Gakuen. Dengan datangnya bel itu, menjadi pertanda berakhirnya aktifitas sekolah.

Karena itu, segera setelah bel itu berdentang. Puluhan murid satu persatu keluar dari kelas mereka dan menuju gerbang. Tidak terkecuali Hitsugaya, cowok mungil ini telah selesai membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas dan bermaksud pulang.

Langkah Hitsugaya terhenti saat melihat Rukia dan Hinamori sedang menunggunya di gerbang. Dikatakan menunggu karena biasanya Rukia akan pergi ke ruang klubnya seusai sekolah.

Sedangkan Hinamori akan langsung ke gerbang bersama teman-temannya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di stasiun atau ke tempat lain yang banyak dikunjungi anak SMA. Dan Hitsugaya sendiri, ia akan pulang sendiri ke rumahnya sendirian. Ia sangat jarang pulang dengan teman.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya curiga saat 2 orang gadis itu menghalangi jalannya setelah ia mengacuhkan mereka.

"Kami ingin pulang bersama denganmu Shiro-_chan_," jawab Hinamori tersenyum tipis, ia sedikit kesal juga karena tidak tahan dengan sikap dingin Hitsugaya.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Rukia selanjutnya.

Terdiam sambil menatap kedua orang gadis di depannya, Hitsugaya menutup matanya dan berjalan melewati 2 orang gadis itu dan bergumam.

"Terserah kalian," jawabnya datar.

Tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya, kedua orang itu bergegas menyusul Hitsugaya yang berjalan duluan di depan mereka. Saat mendapat tempat di samping kanan Hitsugaya, dalam waktu singkat 2 gadis itu terlibat pembicaraan. Kadang diselingi sedikit tawa atau perdebatan.

Hitsugaya sendiri tidak mengacuhkan isi pembicaraan mereka, ia hanya mendengar sekilas kata 'rencana' di pendengarannya. Yang dipikirkan Hitsugaya, hanya cepat pulang dan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk.

"_Nee,_ bagaimana menurutmu Shiro-_chan_?" tanya Hinamori.

"Apanya?" balas Hitsugaya ketus.

"Tentang rencana tadi, kau pasti mendengar ucapan kami," ujar Rukia.

"Rencana? Maaf, tapi aku tidak mendengar ucapan kalian tadi," ucap Hitsugaya jujur.

"Eh, benarkah? Padahal kami sudah sengaja bicara keras-keras agar kau juga mendengarnya," balas Hinamori kecewa.

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap Hinamori dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan sudah-kuduga-kalian-ada-maksud-tersembunyi.

"Kelihatannya kita harus memakai rencana kedua," gumam Rukia sambil meletakkan jari di dagunya dan membalik-balik catanan kecilnya, persis seperti pose seorang detektif yang sedang memecahkan sebuah kasus dengan Hitsugaya sebagai saksinya.

"Memangnya kalian ingin melakukan apa?" ujar Hitsugaya tidak tahan dengan sikap 2 gadis di sampingnya. Sementara itu Rukia menatap Hitsugaya dan menutup catatannya.

"Kami ingin minta tolong, Hitsugaya_-san_," ujar Rukia.

"Minta tolong?" bingung Hitsugaya. "Kalian ingin aku melakukan apa?" lanjutnya.

"Ini tentang hantu perpustakaan," jawab Hinamori.

"Kami ingin melakukan penyelidikan langsung ke TKP," sambung Rukia.

"Lalu…apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Hmm….jadi begini. Shiro-_chan_ kenal baik dengan penjaga sekolah kita Jidanbou-_san_ bukan? Karena itu…kami ingin memintamu membujuk Jidanbou_-san_ untuk membiarkan kami masuk ke sekolah besok mal-"

"Tidak," tegas Hitsugaya memotong ucapan Hinamori sembari melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Rukia dan Hinamori yang terdiam di tempat dan menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'

"Kalau kalian menyuruhku bersikap seperti pencuri yang hendak menyusup ke sekolah malam hari aku menolak," gumamnya. Hitsugaya sudah tahu kalau ada udang di balik batu dengan 2 gadis ini, seharusnya tadi ia menolak ajakan mereka dan pulang sendiri ke rumah.

"Tapi kami perlu bantuanmu, Shiro-_chan_! Lagi pula kau tidak perlu masuk ke sekolah kok, aku tahu kalau kau takut gelap makanya-''

"Aku mengerti kalau Kuchiki membuatnya untuk kepentingan klub, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah masuk klub koran, _Nee-san_," ujar Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori curiga. Dan kelihatannya kecurigaannya benar, sebab Hinamori langsung salah tingkah saat ia bertanya.

"So-soalnya ini juga untuk Kurosaki-_kun_. Dia sering ada di sana, ma-makanya aku khawatir dan ingin menyelidikinya langsung," jawab Hinamori gelagapan dengan muka sedikit bersemu.

Hitsugaya yang melihatnya jadi _sweet drop_. Kelihatannya _Nee-san_ nya ini sudah mendaftar sebagai anggota klub penggemar Kurosaki tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kalau kubilang tidak berarti sampai akhir tetap TIDAK," kata Hitsugaya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya lalu benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan 2 gadis itu. Dari pada menghabiskan waktu seperti ini, ia lebih senang pulang dan istirahat di kamarnya. Lagi pula besok sekolah libur jadi ia bisa tenang membaca buku yang seminggu lalu di pinjamnya di perpustakaan.

"…."

Seminggu? Ia sudah meminjam buku itu….7 hari yang lalu?

Segera setelah mengingat buku itu, Hitsugaya membuka tasnya dan melihat buku novel yang di pinjamnya sedang duduk manis di sana. Di ambilnya novel itu dan membaca kartu perpustakaannya di dalam buku, kedua mata emerland miliknya membulat sempurna saat melihat batas peminjaman novel itu. 5 hari.

Sudah 2 hari ia melewati batas waktu? Katakan ini bercanda….

"Hitsugaya_-san_ kau kenapa?"

Tangan Rukia menepuk pelan bahu cowok mungil itu saat melihat Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan mematung memandangi sebuah kartu dengan muka pucat. Padahal sebelumnya cowok ini berjalan terburu-buru ke rumahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba membatu begini?

"Kartu perpustakaan? Ah, jangan-jangan Shiro-_chan _belum mengembalikan novel yang kau pinjam minggu lalu," ujar Hinamori membaca kartu yang di pegang Hitsugaya. Sang pemuda tetap diam, tidak merespon.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bukunya tidak di kembalikan?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Kuchiki-_san _tidak tahu ? Perpustakaan sekolah cukup ketat, kabarnya kalau sudah 3 hari tidak mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam dari batas waktu. Nama siswa yang meminjam akan di catat di _black list_. Kalau sudah begitu bahkan kalau punya nilai tinggi, kenaikan kelas bisa terancam," jelas Hinamori.

"Hegh? Jangan bilang kalau Hitsugaya_-kun_ belum…"

Rukia menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Hitsugaya yang sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri sampai beberapa detik lalu. "hah?" hanya ungkapan yang dilayangkannya saat melihat Hitsugaya yang berjalan terburu-buru ke arah sekolah.

'Apa ia bermaksud kembali ke sekolah ?' tanya Rukia dalam hati dan berlari menyusul Hitsugaya yang sudah jauh berjalan, Hinamori mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hitsugaya! Kau mau kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Rukia dengan intonasi sedikit tinggi karena yang bersangkutan sudah masuk ke halaman utama gedung sekolah. Rukia sendiri masih berdiri di halaman sekolah.

"Ya, aku tidak mau bermasalah dengan guru saat ujian nanti," jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rukia lagi. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya ragu saat melihat jam sekolah yang sedang bergerak menunjukkan waktu saat ini 17.30. Hanya tinggal 30 menit lagi sampai jam berdentang 6 kali.

"Perpustakaan tutup pukul 6, aku yakin guru masih ada di sana," gumam Hitsugaya yang kini akan memasuki gedung sekolah dan menoleh sebentar ke Rukia yang masih berdiri di tempat. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Shiro-_chan_! Kau tidak takut nanti?" tanya Hinamori yang kini berdiri di sebelah Rukia.

Menatap kakaknya kesal dengan simpangan empat di kening, Hitsugaya berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah, setelah berteriak kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya cerita itu!"

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

Warna keemasan mendominasi cat putih bangunan yang dipakai sebagai sekolah itu. Beberapa bagian bangunan sudah tidak terkena sinar mentari lagi, bayangan gelap bangunan terhampar di belakang jalan sekolah. Membuat kesan gedung yang di siang hari terkesan ramai kini berubah layaknya bangunan kosong berhantu di film.

_**TAP…TAP…TAP**_

Bunyi langkah kecil terdengar menggema dari lorong sekolah, bunyi langkah yang beriringan dengan bunyi detik jarum jam. Sosok pemuda berambut putih terlihat terburu-buru berjalan di satu lorong menuju salah satu ruangan. Tidak di pedulikannya cahaya yang mulai meredup, atau bunyi gagak yang keluar dari sarangnya di atap sekolah. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya lalu secepatnya pulang ke rumahnya.

_**TAP…**_

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu besar di ujung lorong, dilihatnya tulisan yang tergantung di papan pintu. _LIBRARY._ Menghembuskan nafa lega, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Kelihatannya ia belum terlambat karena pintu itu masih terbuka.

Begitu sampai di dalam, dilihatnya meja penjaga perpustakaan yang kosong. Orang lain biasanya akan langsung keluar karena mengira penjaga perpustakaan itu sudah pulang, tapi berbeda dengan pemuda ini. Matanya menangkap secangkir kopi di atas meja, sedikit ragu di sentuhnya permukaan cangkir.

Merasakan hangat, pemuda itu masuk ke di antara rak buku, menelusuri satu persatu rak yang ada. Cangkir kopi tadi masih hangat, jadi seharusnya guru penjaga itu masih ada di sekitar sini.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Hitsugaya. Ia kini sibuk melihat setiap lemari tempat tersusun buku-buku, setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sana, Hitsugaya mengalihkan pencariannya ke susunan meja ujung perpustakaan. Tempat dimana siswa membaca buku yang di ambilnya, atau mengerjakan tugas sambil membaca buku perpustakaan.

'Sial, kemana perginya guru penjaga itu!' rutuk Hitsugaya dalam hati saat melihat tidak ada orang di meja ujung perpustakaan.

Menghela nafas panjang, Hitsugaya berniat pergi dari sana sebelum ekor matanya menatap tumpukan buku di salah satu meja di sana. Rasa penasaran menggelayutinya. Padahal meja lain sudah bersih tanpa satupun buku di atas meja, hanya meja di paling ujung itu saja yang masih belum di bereskan.

'Apa ada seseorang di sana?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Melangkah pelan tanpa suara, Hitsugaya mendekat ke meja itu. Saat tinggal 5 langkah lagi agar dapat melihat sesuatu di meja ia menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan karena takut atau apa, tapi ia mendengar sesuatu. Bukan suara orang berbicara, bukan suara binatang yang bertengkar, tapi lebih lembut. Suara ini terdengar seperti…..dengkuran.

Bingung mengapa ada orang tertidur di sini, Hitsugaya melihat apa yang ada di balik tumpukan buku itu. Dan saat itu juga ia tertegun.

Di sana, seorang pemuda berambut orange sedang tertidur lelap. Alisnya yang bewarna orange terlihat sedikit berkerut, bulu matanya tertutup rapat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka , dari sana dengkuran halus terdengar. Wajahnya terlihat tenang di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan wajah.

Entah kenapa Hitsugaya merasa wajahnya memanas, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke benda lain di sekitar pemuda berambut orange itu. Di dekat sang pemuda terlihat sebuah kacamata dengan bingkai putih dan tangan kanan pemuda itu berada di atas sebuah buku.

Hitsugaya memperhatikan buku itu, buku itu mempunyai cover bewarna coklat kayu dengan gambar seorang gadis kecil di halaman depan. Nama penulis buku tertulis dengan huruf besar. H.C Anderson.

"Nggh…,"

Sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar desahan kecil, Hitsugaya melirik pemuda berambut orange yang tertidur tadi sedang mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Hitsugaya. _Speechless_. Hitsugaya yang tidak tahu mau melakukan apa hanya diam menatap pemuda itu. Setelah mengambil kacamata putihnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya, pemuda itu melihat Hitsugaya tajam, seolah ia itu hal yang jarang di temui.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya yang merasa tidak nyaman di perhatikan pemuda itu.

Yup, seorang siswa pindahan terkenal di sekolahnya, Kurosaki Ichigo, kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ichigo sambil membereskan tumpukan buku di depannya.

Hitsugaya memperhatikan pemuda ini sekilas, kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya singkat "Tidak, kita belum pernah bertemu."

"Lalu kau tahu namaku dari mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa kau saat ini berpura-pura polos? Tidak ada yang tidak tahu namamu di sekolah ini," jawab Hitsugaya sedikit emosi.

"He-eh, tidak ada yang tidak tahu? Terima kasih sudah memujiku," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak memujimu!" ketus Hitsugaya.

"Hmm…lalu sedang apa kau di sini? Seharusnya siswa lain sudah pulang sekarang," ucap Ichigo mengalihkan topik sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," balas Hitsugaya dingin.

Mengangkat alis, Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya yang kini balas menatapnya. Mereka masih saling menatap tanpa mengalihkan ataupun mengedipkan mata mereka barang sedetikpun selama beberapa menit, sebelum Ichigo kemudian mengangkat buku-buku yang di bereskannya tadi.

"Kau murid kelas 1 kan?" tanya Ichigo ketika melihat dasi biru bergaris hitam dibalik rompi seragam Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Oh ya, kalau kau tidak ada urusan di sini cepatlah keluar," jawab Ichigo singkat, padat, dan jelas namun sayangnya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya memandang siswa pindahan itu heran, menyuruhnya segera pergi dari sini? Memangnya dia siapa? Seenaknya mengusir orang seolah perpustakaan ini miliknya sendiri.

Ketika melihat Ichigo yang membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya tanpa bicara apapun, membuat kerutan Hitsugaya semakin dalam.

'Dasar aneh! Kenapa siswa seperti itu bisa menang melawan 15 orang berandalan terkenal _Karakura_ dan mendapat peringkat pertama, sih ? Apa dunia sudah terbalik?' batin Hitsugaya.

Mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan menelusuri rak buku sejarah di sekitarnya, Hitsugaya melihat-lihat apakah ada buku yang menarik untuk dipinjamnya besok. Ia memang menyukai buku sejarah atau misteri seperti novel _Sherlock Holmes_. Selera yang jarang untuk anak seumuran SMA sepertinya.

Hitsugaya baru menghentikan langkahnya ketika kakinya terasa menyandung sesuatu, menundukkan kepalanya Hitsugaya mengambil buku yang hampir saja diinjaknya.

Buku itu pernah dilihatnya, warna sampulnya coklat kayu dengan gambar gadis kecil dan sebuah nama terukir di bawah cover buku. _H.C Anderson_.

Oh, Hitsugaya ingat sekarang! Itu buku yang sama dengan buku yang ia lihat bersama Ichigo tadi. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Rukia, Ichigo memang menyukai cerita klasik seperti dongeng.

"Apa Kurosaki tadi menjatuhkannya ? Buku yang di bawanya tadi cukup banyak," gumam Hitsugaya. "Lebih baik kukembalikan ke tempatnya saja," lanjutnya kemudian sambil membawa buku tadi bersamanya.

**PATS!**

Membelalakkan kedua matanya, Hitsugaya berhenti berjalan. Suasana yang gelap gulita membuat kedua matanya tidak dapat melihat apapun selain hitam. Mungkin tanpa Hitsugaya sadar, ia sudah lumayan lama berkeliling di sekolah hingga tidak sadar kalau matahari telah turun. Cahaya yang dilihatnya sejak tadi, berasal dari beberapa lampu perpustakaan yang menyala.

Kenapa dia tidak sedikitpun merasa curiga melihat ruang perpustakaan begitu terang padahal sekarang sudah sore?

Mungkin bagi orang lain, tidak ada masalah jika mati lampu seperti sekarang. Tapi bagi Hitsugaya, mati lampu adalah sebuah masalah. Kehilangan cahaya adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling tidak ingin dia alami.

Benar, Hitsugaya takut akan kegelapan.

Semua orang punya ketakutan masing-masing, bahkan Hitsugaya yang bersikap dingin, cuek dan datar bisa berkeringat dingin saat cahaya di sekitarnya lenyap.

Tanpa sadar, cowok itu mengambil langkah mundur. Kakinya yang tidak sengaja menyenggol kursi di belakangnya menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang cukup keras menggema di perpustakaan yang kini gelap gulita dan sepi itu.

_**TENG…**_

Suara bel sekolah mengangetkan Hitsugaya, buku yang di pegangnya tadi terjatuh. Dengan tubuh gemetar dilihatnya sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk berlari. Tapi dimanapun mata emerland miliknya menoleh yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan. Ia ingin cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

_**TENG…TENG..**_

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Hitsugaya kembali berjalan mundur, entah kenapa ucapan Rukia, Renji, dan Hinamori tadi siang terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Di kelasku juga membicarakan tentang itu, lho. Kabarnya hantu itu juga muncul seusai sekolah, saat semua siswa sudah pulang." _

_**DEG!**_ Jantungnya kini berdetak kencang.

"_Bukan, hantu itu memang kadang-kadang terlihat saat jam pelajaran tapi kabarnya ia lebih sering muncul saat jam sekolah berdentang 6 kali. Tepat 60 menit setelah bel terakhir berbunyi_."

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

Meski Hitsugaya mengatakan ia tidak percaya cerita itu, tapi jika sedang mati lampu dan dalam kondisi sendirian seperti ini. Semua orang juga akan ketakutan dengan jantung yang berdebar kencangkan?

_**TENG…TENG…TENG…**_

Bel sekolah berbunyi 6 kali, saat itu sosok hantu laki-laki akan muncul di rak buku ke 6 bagian Legenda Kuno.

Kabar itu yang Hitsugaya dengar dari Rukia tadi siang. Banyak anak yang mengatakan melihat hantu itu ada di sana, membaca sebuah buku sambil berdiri.

_**DRAP…DRAP…DRAP**_

Entah kenapa saat ini Hitsugaya berlari, bagaimanapun kerasnya pikiran dan logikanya mengatakan hal itu hanya rumor tidak jelas. Tapi badannya dan ketakutannya saat ini mengalahkan semua itu. Terlebih saat Hitsugaya mengingat meja tempatnya tadi bersebrangan dengan rak buku ke 6.

Bahkan Hitsugaya sendiri tidak percaya bahwa orang yang sedang berlari dan berkeringat dingin di seluruh tubuh hanya karena percaya pada mitos hantu yang tak jelas keberadaannya ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh, Hitsugaya Toushirou bukanlah orang yang seperti itu!

Setelah sekian lama berlari, nafas Hitsugaya mulai berubah tidak beraturan. Hitsugaya tidak tahu ia menuju ke mana. Yang dia tahu saat ini hanya keluar dari gelap yang menakutkan ini. Berlari sejauh dan secepat mungkin.

Biasanya saat ini ia membutuhkan kakaknya atau seseorang di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi siapa orang lain yang ada di perpustakaan di jam segini?

Menghentikan langkahnya, Hitsugaya menatap gerbang perpustakaan di depannya. Rasa lega muncul di hatinya, namun perasaan itu langsung hilang di detik berikutnya.

Hitsugaya tercengang saat tahu pintu itu telah tertutup dari luar. Saat tangannya menarik ganggang, sesuatu menahannya. Membuat Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Ia terkunci…

Di perpustakaan yang sudah gelap, di sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

**TEP!** _**"KYAAAAA~!"**_

Tangan dingin yang besar menyentuh pundak Hitsugaya. Membuat cowok mungil itu tanpa sadar berteriak. Kali ini bukan karena kesal atau marah, tapi karena takut. Bahkan mungkin Hitsugaya tidak sadar kalau barusan ia berteriak seperti wanita. Hey, tidak setiap hari kita bisa mendengar ini dari seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"U-uwaa, apa masalahmu? Jangan berteriak sekeras itu, bodoh."

Suara bariton yang terdengar berikutnya membuat Hitsugaya menengadakan kepalanya. Meski samar tapi kedua matanya bisa melihat seseorang yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda berambut orange terang dengan kacamata putih kini sedang menatapnya heran. _Kurosaki Ichigo._

"Ku-kurosaki? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya spontan, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Ichigo.

Sang pemuda malah hanya diam dan menatap Hitsugaya teliti. Penampilan cowok mungil ini terlihat lebih berantakan dari beberapa saat lalu ketika mereka bertemu. Rambut putihnya yang melawan gravitasi kini turun, mata emerlandnya membulat sempurna karena kaget akan keberadaannya, seragamnya berantakan dan Ichigo bisa melihat kalau Hitsugaya gemetar.

'Apa yang menyebabkan penampilan pemuda yang sebelumnya tergolong rapi ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berantakan?' pertanyaan itu muncul di pikiran Ichigo.

Menatap kembali pemuda itu sebentar, Ichigo menjawab, "Bukan masalah besar, aku kembali ke sini karena salah satu buku yang kubaca tadi menghilang. Karena menurutku buku itu terjatuh, kupikir harus aku kembali-"

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti saat ia merasakan tangan seseorang melingkari tubuhnya. Tersentak kaget dengan perlahan Ichigo melihat ke bawah dimana kini Hitsugaya sedang memeluknya dengan tubuh gemetar hebat.

Ichigo tertegun. Tubuh Hitsugaya sangat gemetaran! Seolah-olah sang cowok berambut putih ini baru saja berada di dalam air es selama lebih dari 5 jam.

Bingung tidak tahu melakukan apa, sesaat Ichigo hanya diam. Biasanya ia akan langsung menjauh jika seseorang memeluknya begitu saja tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia membiarkan cowok mungil ini memeluknya dan malah mengusap pelan rambut putihnya.

Selama beberapa saat tubuh mungil itu masih bergetar hebat, namun berhenti tak lama kemudian. Ichigo tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang terlihat begitu nyaman saat ia mengelus rambut putihnya. Cowok ini terlihat jauh lebih manis kalau seperti ini, sangat berbeda dengan tadi saat ia memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi ketika Ichigo berbicara dengannya.

Tangan Hitsugaya yang sebelumnya memeluk erat tubuhnya kini melonggar, tubuh Hitsugaya yang sebelumnya gemetarpun kini sudah kembali normal. Kelihatannya Ichigo tidak akan bisa menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak di atas rambut selembut dan seputih salju ini.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

Mengubah suaranya agar terdengar lebih lembut, Ichigo menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia yakin ia akan menginap di ruang perpustakaan ini jika ia berdiam di sini lebih lama bersama cowok ini.

Merasakan Hitsugaya mengangguk, Ichigo mendorong pelan tubuh Hitsugaya dari tubuhnya dan memperhatikan wajah cowok mungil itu seksama. Melihat keadaan cowok itu normal dari wajah Hitsugaya yang kini memerah dan membuang muka, Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Takut dengan gelap, ya?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya hanya diam, masih membuang muka.

"Kalau kau takut gelap kenapa tidak nyalakan stop kontak saja. Kau tidak tahu? Sekolah ini punya generator sendiri," ujar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya masih diam, tidak menjawab. Mengerutkan alis, Ichigo mulai merasa kesal di acuhkan oleh cowok mungil ini. Selama ini tidak ada yang tidak mengacuhkan ucapannya. Ingat? Dia cowok baru tenar di sekolah ini.

"Aku tahu jalan keluar lain perpustakaan ini. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Ichigo yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab 'diam' oleh Hitsugaya.

Dan Ichigo yang merasa tidak di pedulikan hanya mengangkat bahu dan membalikkan tubuhnya, bermaksud pergi dari sana. Namun baru ia beberapa langkah berjalan, tangan seseorang memegang tangannya. Menoleh ke belakang, Ichigo melihat Hitsugaya yang memegang lengan seragamnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya sambil berbisik pelan dengan wajah memerah yang samar terlihat akibat minimnya penerangan yang ada.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Kurosaki."

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disana tadi?"

Suasana di tempat itu terkesan ramai, beberapa meja terisi pengunjung dengan makanan di hadapannya. Beberapa pelayan pria dan wanita sibuk mengantarkan pesanan. Di salah satu meja dekat pojok ruangan, dua orang pemuda berambut orange dan putih duduk berhadapan. Mereka masih menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka, padahal di luar matahari sudah tenggelam.

Saat ini dua siswa Karakura Gakuen itu, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hitsugaya Toushirou sedang mampir di salah satu _café_ setelah berhasil keluar dari perpustakaan. Ichigo yang merasa lapar mengajak cowok berambut putih yang baru ditemuinya ini makan bersama, mengingat waktu yang sudah malam dan mereka berdua belum makan siang sejak istirahat di sekolah tadi.

"Mengembalikan buku. Hari ini hari terakhir peminjaman, aku tidak sempat mengembalikan buku itu kemarin," ujar Hitsugaya menjawab pertanyaan cowok berambut orange di depannya.

"Hah? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau perpustakaan tutup 30 menit setelah bel terakhir sekolah? Padahal kau sendiri takut gelap," tanya Ichigo sambil menyeruput kopi panas di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, _bakka mikan_. Lagi pula kau sendiri kenapa masih ada di perpustakaan jam segitu?" balas Hitsugaya emosi dan menambah julukan baru siswa pindahan di hadapannya.

Membuat Hitsugaya menerima tatapan kesal yang bersangkutan "Aku punya kunci cadangan perpustakaan itu dan lagi aku tahu jalan keluar selain pintu utama, tidak ada masalah bagiku jika ingin berada di sana selama yang kumau, Shiro-_chan_," ucap Ichigo membuat julukan untuk cowok berambut putih ini.

"Jangan memanggilku 'shirou-_chan_'. Aku juga punya nama. Hitsugaya Toushirou!" emosi Hitsugaya sambil memukul keras meja di depannya hingga membuat beberapa perhatian pengunjung café terarah padanya.

"Baik, baik. Tidak perlu mengucapkan namamu sekeras itu tidak masalah kan?" gumam Ichigo.

Merasa hanya akan memperpanjang masalah dengan beradu mulut bersama cowok di hadapannya, Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Di ambilnya ponsel hitam pekat dengan corak api kemerahannya dan menekan beberapa tombol di sana, membuat suasana meja yang sebelumnya heboh kini berubah hening.

Hitsugaya yang sudah agak tenang juga membuka ponselnya. Matanya melebar saat tahu ada 7 panggilan tak terjawab dan juga 2 pesan. Pertama ia melihat daftar panggilan tak terjawab yang ternyata semuanya berasal dari kakaknya, lalu ia melihat 2 pesan. Salah satunya milik kakaknya dan yang lain dari Rukia.

Hitsugaya melihat isi pesan kakaknya yang khawatir dengannya yang tidak kunjung pulang, sedangkan pesan milik Rukia membuat emosinya kembali menguar.

Wartawan sekolah itu bukannya khawatir atau apa sebagai teman tapi malah memberinya perintah seolah ia asisten pribadinya.

'Hitsugaya-_kun_ apa kau melihat yang aneh di perpustakaan tadi? Kau masih di dalam gedung saat jam berdentang 6 kali bukan?. Bisa kau ambil foto perpustakaan untukku? Jangan lupa tanya ke guru penjaga perpustakaan tentang rumor itu. Aku belum mewawancarainya tadi siang. Ah, besok aku juga ingin meminjam tugas sejarahmu. Tolong kau bawa dan antarkan ke ruang klub. Jangan lupa beri aku kabar.'

'Menyebalkan,' batin Hitsugaya.

"Setelah ini kita pulang. Apa kau naik kereta, Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo, membuat Hitsugaya yang semula fokus pada ponselnya kini menatap Ichigo yang berdiri dari duduknya dan membayar pesanan mereka pada pelayan.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya, Kurosaki," kritik Hitsugaya.

Mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya heran "Dasar, kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi jangan, jangan, dan jangan terus. Apa kau tidak punya jawaban lain?" ujar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya hanya diam dan merapikan barangnya ke dalam tas. Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang Kurosaki padanya. "Aku pulang jalan kaki, memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" tawar Toushirou dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"…."

"Kenapa?" tanya balik Ichigo melihat keterdiaman Hitsugaya.

"Tadi…kau bilang apa?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi, tidak yakin dengan ucapan yang di dengarnya dari cowok menyebalkan di depannya barusan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Ichigo singkat.

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hinamori-_san_ menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang. Baru saja dia mengirimiku pesan," gumam Ichigo sambil menangkat ponselnya, menunjukkan sebuah pesan di sana. "Lagi pula sekarang sudah malam, bahaya kalau anak kecil pulang sendirian," lanjut Ichigo sambil berjalan mendahului Hitsugaya yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"A-APA! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" pekik Hitsugaya emosi sembari menyusul Ichigo dengan langkah yang dihentak-hetakan.

"Kau ini masih kelas 1 bukan? Bahaya kalau cowok mungil sepertimu berjalan sendirian begini," ujar Ichigo dengan wajah polos.

"JANGAN MENGANGGAPKU ANAK KECIL!" protes Hitsugaya mengulangi ucapannya tadi dengan intonasi lebih keras.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ukuran tubuhmu memang 'kecil' kan, terlebih sikapmu yang terlampau 'jutek' dan 'keras kepala' itu bisa membuat orang jahat yang awalnya berniat menculikmu mengubah rencanya dengan menjualmu di toko 'boneka'," jelas Ichigo.

**CTAK!**

Sudut siku-siku merah besar menghampiri dahi Hitsugaya, ditatapnya sang cowok dengan death glare terbaiknya. "Katakan apa yang kau bilang tadi," ujarnya datar tapi dengan aura membunuh yang pekat dan dengan bodohnya baru di sadari Ichigo.

Bayangkan saja, jika kau mendengar 4 kata keramat yang paling kau benci dari seseorang yang sudah membuatmu kesal beberapa menit terakhir dalam satu kata sekaligus. Tentunya, kau pasti sudah seperti Hitsugaya sekarang.

"Kuberitahu padamu, Kurosaki," gumam Hitsugaya lirih namun penuh aura membunuh di setiap ucapannya.

Ichigo yang baru mengetahui itu kontan merinding mendadak, terlebih ketika ia melihat sendiri sang cowok mungil mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk hingga memperlihatkan kedua mata emerlandnya yang sudah terbakar api kemarahan.

"Jangan pernah sekali-sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kecil'," ujar Hitsugaya lirih.

Ichigo menelan ludah paksa saat Hitsugaya mengepalkan tinjunya sambil tertawa menyeringai dengan sudut siku-siku kemarahan di keningnya. Oh, kelihatannya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada sang kepala orange itu kini.

"**GYAAA!"**

Dan teriakan seorang pemuda, adalah satu-satunya suara yang mampu membuat semua orang yang berada di _café_ itu menutup telinga dan mata mereka karena tidak sanggup menyaksikan adegan 'penyiksaan' di hadapan mereka.

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kurosaki_-kun_," gumam Hinamori menunduk hormat sambil tersenyum manis.

Di depannya, seorang pemuda berambut _orenji _sedang memegangi kepalanya yang memerah dan wajahnya yang di plaster akibat terluka dari amukan Hitsugaya. Sungguh, Ichigo tidak tahu kalau ia akan di hajar Hitsugaya seganas itu hanya karena mengatai yang bersangkutan dengan sebutan 'mungil' 'jutek' dan 'keras kepala'.

Kelihatannya untuk besok, ia harus memikirkan ucapannya dulu matang-matang sebelum berbicara dengan sang cowok mungil. Jika tidak, maka bukan hanya tubuhnya yang babak belur seperti sekarang, tapi juga tulangnya yang akan hancur karena patah.

"Shiro-_chan_! Ayo ucapkan terima kasihmu pada Kurosaki-_kun!_"

Suara Hinamori memecahkan lamunan singkat Ichigo, pandangan pemuda itu menatap pada cowok mungil yang sedang berdiri di dalam rumah dan memandanginya dari teras. Pandangan yang datar namun penuh hawa membunuh yang membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo kembali meremang.

"Kurosaki-_kun_ sudah bersedia mengantarmu pulang, lho!" tegur Hinamori lagi sembari menoleh ke Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang merasa _nee-san_ nya ini tidak akan berhenti mengomel kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan mengucapkan "_Arigatou_, Kurosaki," dengan sangat singkat untuk kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah membuat nama yang di panggil _sweet drop_ mendadak.

Saat ini Ichigo sedang mengantar Hitsugaya pulang ke rumahnya, setelah mengalami beberapa masalah di jalan tentunya. Pemuda berambut orange ini memandang kesal sang cowok mungil yang jelas-jelas memasang tingkah nggak niat dengan cara berterima kasihnya tadi.

'Dasar! Padahal aku sudah mau mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Apa dia tidak tahu tanda terima kasih ?' gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

"Shiro-_chan_ dari dulu memang selalu bersikap dingin begitu. Maafkan dia ya, Kurosaki-_kun,_" ujar Hinamori.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil kunci motornya dari saku sambil memasang helmnya kembali. "Tidak masalah, jalan ke rumahku juga searah dari sini," jawab Ichigo. "Dan lagi kau sendiri sudah banyak membantuku di sekolah, Hinamori_-san_. Jadi kalau sekedar mengantarkan adikmu itu tidak masalah," lanjutnya.

Hinamori kembali memasang senyum tipis, di antarnya Ichigo sampai di depan rumahnya lalu saat pemuda itu menghidupkan mesin motornya Ichigo menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Hinamori sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dengan deru motor yang berbunyi nyaring.

Hinamori masih menatap sang pemuda sebelum menghilang di jalan, lalu setengah tersenyum kecil menengadahkan kepala Hinamori melihat lantai atas di mana kamar Hitsugaya berada, menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan otoutou nya dan ternyata tebakannya benar !

Hitsugaya kini sedang menatap ke lantai bawah lewat celah tirai jendelanya saat Hinamori melihat ke atas sambil tertawa kecil. Ketika menyadari kehadiran sang kakak. Dengan cepat di tutupnya tirai jendela dengan wajah yang tersipu. Membuat sang kakak menyeringai kecil melihat tingkahnya.

'Khu khu khu, kelihatannya Shiro-_chan _sudah dewasa ya~ bagaimana kalau kali ini aku membantunya~' ujarnya pelan lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bersenandung pelan dengan macam-macam ide untuk sang adik tercinta di benaknya.

* * *

***# To Be Continued #***

* * *

Chapter pertama selesai! Syukurlah~ (n_n)

Bagaimana komentar readers tentang fic ini? Apakah gaje, abal, cerita pasaran, dll? Silahkan tumpahkan (?) ke dalam review! Review yang ada selalu menambah semangat Mira untuk melanjutkan fic ini!

Chapter 2 akan di update secepat yang Mira bisa, saat ini kerangkanya baru saja dibuat. (' ')a

Untuk tambahan, Mira akn menjelaskan bebeapa bagian dari fic ini:

1) Tentang legenda Tanabata yang dibicarakan Hinamori itu benar-benar ada lho, itu perayaan yang dirayakan setiap tanggal 7 juli di Jepang. Di sana ada legenda tentang seorang penenun pakaian bernama Orihime yang jatuh cinta dengan pengembala sapi di sebrang sungai bimasakti. Mereka menikah, namun Orihime jadi melupakan tugasnya menenun pakaian dewa sehingga dewa marah dan hanya mempertemukan mereka pada malam ke tujuh pada bulan ke tujuh.

2) Perpustakaan Hitsugaya yang begitu ketat peraturan, Mira mendapatkan inspirasinya dari perpustakaan sekolah Mira. Perpustakaan sekolah Mira benar-benar ketat, pinjam buku hanya boleh seminggu dan kalau lewat dikenakan denda. Karena itulah ketika membahas perpustakaan yang terpikirkan oleh Mira adalah kesan seperti tadi.

3) Hitsugaya yang takut gelap, di cerita aslinya Hitsugaya nggak takut gelap tapi disini Mira sengaja buat dia yang takut gelap. Alasannya? Akan Mira ungkapkan di chapter-chapter depan. Fu fu fu fu...

Yupz, mungkin sekian dulu penjelasannya. Terima Kasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai akhir, minna. (^U^)

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!

* * *

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

MiRai MiNe


	2. Incident at restaurant

Setelah lebih dari sebulan gak update, akhirnya chapter 2 muncul~ #banzai! (^O^)

Etto, Mira minta maaf karena keterlambatan updatenya fic ini. Banyaknya kegiatan di _real world_ serta jarangnya ide yang muncul membuat fic ini lebih lama selesai dari chapter pertamanya, bahkan rasanya membuat selembar halaman word saja terasa sulit. (-_-")

Terlepas dari itu.

Mira senang banget banyak pembaca yang merespon fic Mira dengan antusias! Review yang kalian berikan selalu mensupport Mira untuk menyelesaikan fic ini! (^o^)9

Terima kasih banyak pada readers yang telah membaca, memfavoritkan, follow dan review fic ini! _Hontou ni arigatou_! (^/\^)

Ok, langsung saja ke ceritanya! Jangan lupa memberikan komentar lewat review minna~ Mira sangat menghargai review yang kalian berikan.

* * *

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-_san_~!"(/^0^)/

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

.

**Disclamer :** BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei. I use it just for fun.

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** _Kurosaki Ichigo_ _**x**_ _Hitsugaya Toushirou_

**Genre :** Friendship and Romance.

**Words :** 6I73

**Warning!** **: **typo(s), Shounen-ai, Alternated Universe, Out Of Character (OOC) –maybe-, alur kecepatan, sedikit musical (?) **Don't Like? Don't READ! **_**I have warned you so don't blame me and this pairing!**_

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi yang memasuki kamar melalui celah tirai jendela membangunkan kedua iris emerland itu dari tidurnya, dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerang, pemuda yang memiliki rambut seputih salju tersebut mendudukkan dirinya lalu menatap jam kecil pada meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Menggosok matanya pelan untuk memperjelas pandangan, saat melihat jarum pendek berada di angka 8 serta jarum panjang yang sudah melewati angka 12 ia menghembuskan nafas lelah dan segera berdiri menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

_Hitsugaya Toushirou, _itulah nama sang pemuda mungil beriris indah ini.

Sekarang pukul 08.30 pagi, rekor bangun terburuk yang pernah dilaluinya. Biasanya ia sudah terbangun pukul 6 dan menyiapkan sarapan sambil menunggu Hinamori terbangun sebelum berangkat keluar. Untung saja bangun kesiangan hari ini bukanlah masalah besar, karena sekarang hari sabtu dimana sekolah di liburkan.

Membuka tirai kamar sepenuhnya sehingga cahaya mentari lebih leluasa memasuki kamarnya, Hitsugaya menguap lebar. Tadi malam ia tidur larut karena matanya yang tidak mau kompromi dengannya meski tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, walaupun malas mengakuinya tapi setelah dipikir lagi mungkin ia kesulitan tidur karena pikirannya semalam dipenuhi gambaran pemuda _orenji_ yang ditemuinya di perpustakaan.

**BLUSH!**

Rona merah dengan cepat menghampiri wajah Hitsugaya begitu mengingat dirinya yang refleks memeluk Ichigo ketika mati lampu kemarin, terlebih saat Ichigo meresponnya dengan membelai lembut kepalanya.

Uugh, kelihatannya ia masih setengah tertidur karena entah bagaimana ia merasa malu dan sedikit…bahagia? begitu membayangkannya kembali.

"**Shiro-**_**chan**_**? Kau sudah bangun?"**

Suara Hinamori yang terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang diketuk membangunkan Hitsugaya yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ketukan pintu yang semakin keras karena tidak juga dibuka membuat Hitsugaya menggerutu kesal seperti 'cerewet!' atau 'tidak sabaran!' dan 'tunggu sebentar!' sambil melangkah membuka pintu kamar.

Begitu pintu terbuka, di luar terlihat sosok Hinamori sedang berdiri dengan celemek dan sendok dapur di tangan dengan lengkap wajah cemberut yang membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna untuk berperan sebagai ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang kesulitan membangunkan anaknya.

"_Nee_, Shiro-_chan_. Segera turun ke bawah kalau kau sudah bangun, kau membuatku khawatir," gerutu Hinamori.

"Aku baru bangun, Hinamori. Selain itu, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'shiro-_chan_'?" balas Hitsugaya, sedikit penekanan di berikannya pada kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Itu tidak bisa," tolak Hinamori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Hanya karena kemarin kau sudah jalan dengan Kurosaki-_kun_, bukan berarti aku menanggapmu sudah dewasa," lanjutnya.

Warna merah yang sebelumnya sudah menghilang kembali mendominasi wajah Hitsugaya, membuat Hinamori yang semulanya marah-marah kini tersenyum jahil dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah berkata aku-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi-kemarin yang tentu saja semakin menambah rona merah di wajah Hitsugaya.

"A-apa maksudmu! Aku dan Kurosaki tidak-"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu mengelak. Aku mendukungmu kok,"ucap Hinamori memotong ucapan Hitsugaya sambil menepuk pelan kedua bahunya. "Lagi pula, aku yang menganggumi Kurosaki_-kun_ ini pasti sangat bahagia begitu adik tersayangnya menjadi pasangan cowok seperti Kurosaki-_kun_," lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya.

Dan senyuman manis yang diperlihatkan Hinamori pada Hitsugaya kemudian, berhasil membuat pemuda mungil itu merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding karena senyuman sang kakak jelas-jelas menyimpan suatu makna tersembunyi yang sudah pasti mengancam kedamaian hidupnya.

"Aku menunggu di bawah, Shiro-_chan_."

**BRAK! **

"…"

Bunyi pintu tertutup yang terdengar belum mampu mengaktifkan otak Hitsugaya yang mendadak _shutting down_ memikirkan kalimat terakhir Hinamori sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya terjaga begitu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya nanti hingga membuatnya secepat mungkin membuka pintu.

"**HINAMORI!"**

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, bisa dilihatnya Hinamori tertangkap basah sedang memojokkan diri di sudut lorong kamar sedang menelpon seseorang yang jika dugaannya tepat orang itu memiliki hobi yang sama dengan kakaknya dalam hal yang menyangkut dirinya.

"Ups," tersangka yang tertangkap basah membicarakan adiknya sendiri itu membekap mulutnya seolah dirinya sedang terkejut. "Ketahuan."

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

Semangkuk nasi beserta _sup miso_ dengan _nori_, _tofu_ dan teh hijau menjadi menu sarapan kali ini, setelah kelelahan akibat pertarungan perebutan ponsel dan menghadapi sikap kekanakan sang kakak, Hitsugaya memilih untuk mengalah dan menghabiskan sarapan yang sudah tersedia.

Hinamori yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, sudah selesai sarapan terlebih dulu dan kini terlihat sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya setelah bolak-balik dari ruang tamu dan kamarnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya begitu melihat penampilan Hinamori yang lebih rapi dari biasanya.

"Hari ini aku janji pergi jalan-jalan dengan Rangiku-_san_, lusa lalu ia menemukan toko baru di dekat stasiun," sahut Hinamori yang masih berkutat memasukkan beberapa barang berukuran cukup besar ke dalam tasnya yang berukuran kecil.

Menatap tajam Hinamori sampai yang bersangkutan melihat ke arahnya, saat itulah Hitsugaya melihatnya curiga. "Kau tidak berencana melakukan apapun yang aneh-aneh bukan?" tanyanya dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Hinamori melihat cowok mungil itu bingung sebelum tertawa kecil saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud. "Tentu saja tidak, hari ini cuma jalan-jalan biasa kok," ucapnya santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Mau ikut?" tawarnya ramah begitu melihat Hitsugaya kembali terfokus pada makanannya.

Hitsugaya menggeleng, meski sekarang masih pagi tapi matahari bersinar terik lengkap dengan suhu cukup panas. Semua orang yang mengenal Hitsugaya juga tahu kalau ia sangat membenci panas. Lebih baik kalau ia mengistirahatkan diri di rumah dari pada menanggung resiko dehidrasi di luar sana. "Aku akan tinggal di rumah saja," jawabnya sambil menyeruput pelan teh hijaunya yang membuatnya merasa lebih santai.

"Kau yakin? Aku akan pergi seharian, lho?" ulang Hinamori, penampilannya kini sudah rapi dengan baju tanpa lengan selutut bewarna cream bercorak bunga yang dipadukan bersama _cardigan_ hijau polos, lengkap dengan sebuah tas santai kecoklatan berukuran kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergi saja sesukamu," jawab Hitsugaya. "Lagi pula aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang takut ditinggal sendiri di rumah," lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah. Sampai nanti lagi, Shiro_-chan_~ kalau kau berubah pikiran hubungi saja ponselku," ucap Hinamori ceria sambil belari riang menuju pintu.

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, barulah ketika sosok Hinamori tidak terlihat lagi ia berjalan menuju televisi untuk merebahan tubuhnya di sofa setelah mengambil _remote_ dan mengganti beberapa chanel dengan setoples biskuit siap sedia di tangan.

Setelah sempat berganti-ganti siaran, pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah _channel tv_ yang menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola SMA antar daerah. Hitsugaya lebih memilih tayangan olahraga dari pada tayangan lain, berbeda dengan Hinamori ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan program gossip yang kebanyakan mengisi channel televisi pagi.

Menonton dalam tenang, konsentrasi Hitsugaya pecah begitu mendengar ponselnya yang berbunyi. Sedikit heran bercampur bingung karena jarang ada orang yang menghubunginya di hari libur begini, alisnya berkerut dalam begitu nama 'Kuchiki Rukia' terpantul di layar ponsel hitam beraksen butiran kristal es miliknya.

"Halo," jawabnya pelan.

"Ah, Hitsugaya_-san_. Selamat Pagi," sapa Rukia riang yang terdengar dari sebrang sana, tidak perlu bantuan seorang ahli psiokologis untuk mengetahui kalau sang gadis Kuchiki begitu bahagia ketika Hitsugaya mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ada perlu apa, Kuchiki_-san_? Tidak biasanya yang menghubungiku," sahut Hitsugaya _to the point_ setelah sempat membaca ulang nama yang tertera pada ponselnya karena kurang yakin dengan penglihatannya beberapa saat lalu.

"He he he, tidak kusangka kau peka, Hitsugaya_-san_. Padahal tadi aku ingin berbasa-basi sebentar," gumam Rukia pelan, jika mereka bisa melihat satu sama lain tentunya Hitsugaya bisa melihat jelas wajah gugup Rukia.

"Apa kau punya waktu pagi ini? Aku ingin kau datang ke sekolah," terdengar suara memohon dari Rukia.

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak memikirkan alasan mengapa Rukia memintanya datang ke sekolah. Saat ingatannya tertuju pada pesan Rukia padanya yang belum di balasnya kemarin saat ia terkurung di perpustakaan sekolah, meski sudah menduga jawabanya ia bertanya memastikan. "Untuk apa?"

"Itu…aku ingin berbicara denganmu tentang perpustakaan kemarin, kau tidak membalas pesanku kemarin malam. Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu karena kupikir terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kita bicara?"

Meski samar Hitsugaya yang sudah mengenal baik sifat Rukia bisa merasakan kebohongan dalam ucapannya, bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya sedangkan pesannya kemarin malam jelas-jelas bermaksud mewawancarainya tanpa ada unsur khawatir dan cemas?

Mengambil nafas panjang, Hitsugaya menatap datar ponsel di genggamannya. "Kau ingin mewawancaraiku untuk koranmu hari senin besok'kan?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia, Hitsugaya baru saja bermaksud memutuskan hubungan mereka sebelum terdengar suara Rukia yang sedikit panik, sepertinya entah bagaimana caranya ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hitsugaya barusan.

"Tunggu dulu, Hitsugaya_-san_! Maaf, aku memang berbohong tadi! Tapi bisakah kau datang ke sekolah? Ini benar-benar penting demi klub koran! Kumohon," meski tahu kalau Hitsugaya tidak bisa melihatnya tapi Rukia terus membungkukkan badan berkali-kali hingga teman yang berada di ruang klub seperti dirinya menatap Rukia dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku punya rencana lain hari ini, Kuchiki_-san_," terpaksa kali ini Hitsugaya berbohong, tentu saja ia tidak punya rencana hari ini selain berdiam diri di rumah. Tapi ia harus melakukannya jika tidak Rukia akan terus mendesaknya, sungguh ia benar-benar malas keluar rumah hari ini.

"Eeh? Padahal aku punya semangka _densuke_ di sini. Kami baru saja akan membukanya, kau yakin tidak ingin bergabung?" disebrang sana seringai licik terlukis di wajah Rukia, inilah kartu as terbaik miliknya. Jika ia sudah mengeluarkannya tidak ada alasan lagi bagi seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou untuk menolak.

"Maksudmu…semangka hitam langka yang dari _Hokkaido_ itu?" suara Hitsugaya yang terdengar bergetar mengembalikan kesadaran Rukia, sepertinya pemuda beriris indah ini sudah berusaha agar tidak berteriak senang dan menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Begitulah, Byakuya-_nii sama_ membawakannya sebagai oleh-oleh dari _Hokaido_," jawab Rukia.

Kali ini giliran Hitsugaya yang terdiam, otak jeniusnya berpikir keras menimbang-nimbang tawaran Rukia sementara yang bersangkutan kini sedang tersenyum lebar karena sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Hitsugaya selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

Benarkan?

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

"Jadi, tidak terjadi apapun selama kau berada di sana?"

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Rukia menatap Hitsugaya yang sedang meminum segelas air es di tangannya. Tepat di sebelah sang pemuda terdapat setumpuk kulit semangka yang daging buahnya sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Saat aku sampai memang terjadi mati lampu tapi tidak ada kejadian aneh di sana," jawab Hitsugaya sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kurasa tidak ada yang harus dicurigai dari perpustakaan itu," lanjutnya.

Merasa ada yang salah dengan jawaban Hitsugaya membuat Rukia berpikir, jemarinya mengetuk pensilnya pada lembaran kertas buku kecil di tangannya. "Tapi… murid-murid lain sering melihat adanya penampakan di sana, apa mungkin yang dikatakan Renji kemarin benar ya?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maksudmu?" balas Hitsugaya.

"Kalau hantu-hantu itu takut denganmu," ujar Rukia jujur dengan wajah sangat –sangat polos hingga berhasil membuat simpangan empat besar kini berada di kening Hitsugaya.

Jika saja pemuda ini sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi bahagia setelah memakan semangka yang sejak dulu ingin dicicipinya pastilah saat ini Rukia sudah berada dalam kondisi antara surga dan neraka.

Rukia yang memang tidak memperhatikan kondisi Hitsugaya dan sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri mengerutkan alisnya dalam, berbagai asumsi berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

"Tadi kau bilang padaku kalau di tengah kegelapan kau berkeliaran sebelum bertemu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia untuk kesekian kalinya, entah sudah berapa pertanyaan dengan topik yang sama dilontarkannya pada Hitsugaya.

Saat itulah Rukia baru menatap Hitsugaya dan menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang pemuda, ia ingin bertanya tapi mengurungkan niatnya begitu _death glare_ andalan Hitsugaya tertuju padanya.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Hitsugaya berusaha bersikap tenang dan mengendalikan emosinya. "Ya, lalu ketika aku bertanya kenapa masih ada di sini dia bilang ingin mengambil kembali bukunya yang terjatuh. Kemudian dia membawaku keluar dari pintu kecil di sudut ruangan perpustakaan setelah membuka kunci yang ia bawa."

"Sebelumnya apa kau tahu keberadaan pintu kecil itu?"

"Tidak, letaknya tersebunyi di antara rak-rak buku."

"Hmm…kudengar dari _senpai_, kabarnya pintu itu terhubung dengan ruangan yang biasa digunakan oleh guru perpustakaan untuk meletakkan buku yang tidak terbaca, agar mudah dipindah makanya terhubung ke luar. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu keberadaannya, ruangan itu selalu terkunci dan kuncinya juga hanya dimiliki guru," ujar Rukia membaca sesuatu dalam buku kecilnya.

"Sudah kuduga, informasi yang jelas tentang hantu itu memang hanya bisa dari Ichigo, kalau apa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya-_san _benar maka dialah yang paling tahu tentang perpustakaan," terdapat rasa kecewa dalam ucapan Rukia, semangat serta rasa antusiasnya untuk kasus ini menghilang begitu saja seperti diterbangkan angin.

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan artikel hantu tersebut untuk berita hari Senin besok. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mewawancarai sang pemuda _orenji_ kalau orangnya sendiri sulit untuk di dekati? Selain itu Rukia bukanlah tipe wartawan yang menulis artikel murahan seperti gossip tanpa bukti dalam tulisannya.

"Apa boleh buat, sebaiknya aku harus mengambil topik lain," ucap Rukia akhirnya dengan wajah masam.

Mendengarnya membuat Hitsugaya merasa lega, ia sudah mendengar kalau narasumber yang di panggil klub koran terutama jika orangnya adalah Rukia akan ditimbun dengan banyak pertanyaan, namun ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan menerimanya sebanyak tadi sampai ia tidak sadar kalau matahari semakin dekat menuju barat.

Selama wawancara tadi Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak menyangka Rukia akan menanyakan hal-hal kecil seperti "Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Ichigo? Tidak biasanya dia berbaik hati pada orang yang pertama kali di temuinya," atau "Kau takut gelap bukan? Apa kau menangis atau berteriak sehingga Ichigo datang?" dan pertanyaan lainnya yang mampu membuat telinganya terasa panas.

Jujur, sebenarnya Hitsugaya hanya menceritakan 'sedikit' tentang kejadiannya di perpustakaan kemarin. Ia memang menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan lancar namun beberapa hal seperti dirinya yang ketakutan atau insiden 'kecil' antara ia dan Ichigo dihilangkan secara terang-terangan lalu diganti dengan berbagai perbaikan.

"Kalau begitu urusanku di sini sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya, Kuchiki-san," ucap Hitsugaya sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar pintu sebelum tangan seseorang menahannya.

"Hitsugaya_-san_, kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu," ujar sang pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah Rukia.

Hitsugaya yang tidak mengerti maksud Rukia menatap balik dengan pandangan seperti mengatakan apa-maksudmu? yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil bercampur gugup dan ragu-ragu oleh Rukia.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji… meminjamkanku tugas sejarah?"

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

Melangkah dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan karena kesal, Hitsugaya terus menggerutu selama perjalalanannya di koridor sekolah. Suasana hatinya mendadak buruk setelah mendengar permintaan Rukia yang terakhir tadi. Padahal saat wawancara ia berusaha membuat gadis keluarga Kuchiki itu melupakan tugas sejarah yang disuruh oleh _Nanao Ise-sensei_ seminggu yang lalu.

Ok, tugas itu memang susah karena mewajibkan kita membaca sebuah buku biografi kaisar-kaisar jepang kemudian menulis pendapat kita tentang tokoh itu _dobelfolio_ dengan tulisan tangan.

Awalnya saat menerima tugas tersebut Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap keberatan, ia mempunyai banyak waktu luang sehingga ia bisa saja mampir ke perpustakaan sekolah yang penuh buku biografi atau perpustakaan kota yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari rumahnya kapanpun yang ia mau.

Namun reaksi berbeda di berikan siswa lain yang langsung protes meski Nanao-_sensei_ sudah meringankan tugas dengan mengizinkan siswanya berkelompok, akibat keringanan itulah Hitsugaya langsung merasa sangat keberatan karena dimintai tolong oleh murid lainnya untuk sekelompok dengan mereka.

Tentu saja ia menolak, di kelompok itu pasti hanya dia yang bekerja. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan jika mengerjakan tugas untuk kelompok sendirian kalau kau lebih merasa nyaman bila bekerja seorang diri.

Tapi karena ia sudah terikat perjanjian dengan Rukia sebelumnya untuk membantu karena gadis itu sudah sering menolong dirinya apa boleh buat, meski berusaha menghindar tentu ia tidak bisa.

Lagi pula ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang yang hanya pintar bermanis mulut. Hey, ia memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk seorang pembohong.

"Gitar?"

Menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk mempertajam pendengarannya, meski samar Hitsugaya kembali mendengar petikan gitar yang di dengarnya sekilas saat tadi akan meninggalkan koridor.

Rasa penasaran yang menghampirinya berhasil menghilangkan rasa kesal yang dirasakan sebelumnya, membuat Hitsugaya kini melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"_**Oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi, aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa."**_

_(Sayap putihmu yang terlipat hanya sedikit lelah dari langit biru yang luas.)_

"_**Mou dareka no tame ja nakute, jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo."**_

_(Kau tak perlu memaksa senyummu untuk orang lain, tidak apa-apa untuk tersenyum untuk dirimu sendiri.)_

Terdengar lagi.

Kali ini sebuah suara disertai petikan gitar terdengar, setelah berhasil menghubungan petunjuk yang ada dengan otaknya tanpa menunggu Hitsugaya segera menaiki tangga di sampingnya. Ketika penglihatannya menangkap papan nama bertuliskan 'Ruang Musik' di ujung koridor, sebuah senyum kecil tergambar di wajah Hitsugaya.

'Ketemu,' batin Hitsugaya.

Suasana sekitar ruang musik saat itu sepi, mungkin karena anak-anak klub musik yang sudah selesai berlatih di pagi hari atau memang karena ruangan itu sendiri terletak terpencil dari ruangan lainnya. Pihak sekolah sengaja membuat ruangan musik berada jauh dari ruangan lain agar tidak mengganggu aktivitas belajar jika sedang di pakai pada jam pelajaran.

Mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka, Hitsugaya dapat mendengar dengan jelas jika petikan gitar yang di dengarnya tadi memang berasal dari sini.

"_**Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku, uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku."  
**__(Kesepian terus menghantuiku, sebuah lilin, sebuah cahaya di dalamnya.)_

"_**Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni."**_

_(Lilin cantik seperti ini, tidak seharusnya berada dalam pesta yang sesak, seperti yang satu ini.)_

Membuka lebih lebar celah yang ada, Hitsugaya berhasil melihat siapa sosok yang sedang bermain gitar dan ia nyaris tidak percaya jika yang akan dijumpainya adalah seorang pemuda yang mengisi pikirannya tadi malam hingga membuatnya kesulitan tidur, _Kurosaki Ichigo_.

Entah penglihatannya yang salah atau memang pada kenyataannya Ichigo terlihat lebih tampan jika sedang bernyanyi? Sebab dengan gitar yang di mainkannya, alat musik yang tersusun rapi di sekitarnya serta cahaya matahari sore yang menyelinap di antara jendela untuk menerangi ruangan yang sedikit gelap itu membuat sosoknya seolah bersinar di tengah alunan musik.

Hingga tanpa sadar, Hitsugaya sudah terpaku mendengarkannya tanpa bersuara agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang pemuda.

"_**Why do we feel so alone anytime? Subete wo uketomenakute mo ii yo."**_

_(Kenapa kita terus merasa kesepian? Kau tak harus menanggung semuanya.)_

"_**Why do we feel so alone anytime? Koraeru koto dake ga yuuki ja nai."**_

_(Kenapa kita terus merasa kesepian? Hanya meletakkannya tanpa keberanian.)_

Satu petikan terakhir dan Ichigo menghentikan lagunya, ia menarik nafas dan tersenyum puas sambil menatap ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka akibat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Lagunya sudah selesai, jadi bisakah kau keluar sekarang?" ujarnya pelan namun penuh rasa percaya diri, senyumnya melebar begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih yang muncul di hadapannya.

Saat ketahuan Hitsugaya yang berada di balik pintu segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, meski malu karena ketahuan sedang menguping ia memberanikan diri keluar dan masuk ke dalam.

Iris _emerlandny_a yang bertatapan dengan iris _cinnamon_ Ichigo begitu memasuki ruangan memancarkan tanda tanya seperti sejak-kapan-kau-tahu-aku-di sana yang untungnya dimengerti pemuda _orenji_ tersebut.

"Kalau kau berpikir sejak kapan aku tahu kau ada di sana, kukatakan kalau aku sudah menyadarimu sejak kau datang dan diam mendengarkanku di balik pintu tepat saat aku mulai bermain," ujarnya menjawab kebingungan Hitsugaya.

Diam-diam rasa kagum muncul di hati Hitsugaya, padahal tadi ia sudah berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Tapi kenapa orang ini masih bisa tahu keberadaannya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya serta ekspresi wajah sang pemuda yang terlihat kagum membuat Ichigo tersenyum bangga, "Jangan meragukan kemampuan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, aku sudah biasa melawan macam-macam berandalan di luar sana."

**CTAK!**

Mendadak Hitsugaya merasa keningnya terasa berdenyut-denyut, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa bodoh karena sempat memiliki perasaan kagum pada orang yang senang menyombongkan dirinya ini.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau terus bernyanyi? Kau tahu kalau aku ada di sana'kan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada mengejek, ia mengira-ngira kalau cowok di depannya ini akan membanggakan dirinya lagi seperti mengatakan 'aku ini mempunyai suara yang bagus'," dan ia sudah siap memukul 'pelan' kepala orangenya saat itu juga.

"He? Untuk apa aku berhenti?"

Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Hitsugaya yang tidak menyangka reaksi yang diberikan Ichigo hanya mampu terdiam heran dan bergumam, "Hah?"

Ichigo tersenyum simpul, diambilnya gitar yang diletakkannya tadi. "Kau datang untuk mendengarkanku, jadi kenapa aku harus berhenti," ulang Ichigo sambil memetik gitarnya. "Kalau mau kau bisa datang ke sini, di waktu yang sama saat kau mendengarkanku tadi setiap hari minggu, aku biasa datang kemari."

Suasana berubah hening.

Baik Hitsugaya ataupun Ichigo sama-sama terdiam, kaget dengan masing-masing ucapan yang mereka dengar dan katakan.

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Ichigo memegang kepalanya frustasi sambil merutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahukan tempat favoritnya yang mati-matian dirahasiakannya dari orang lain pada pemuda yang baru ditemuinya? Bodohnya, ia mengatakannya dengan lancar tanpa beban apapun!

Tapi…

Hal aneh yang bahkan tidak dimengerti dirinya sendiri, ia bukannya merasa khawatir kalau tempat favoritnya ini diketahui Hitsugaya tapi malah sebaliknya, ia merasa lega.

Berbeda dari Ichigo yang sedang kebingungan dengan tindakannya sendiri di alam lain, Hitsugaya langsung terdiam antara syok dan kaget begitu mendengar jika Ichigo mengizinkannya kemari kapan saja yang ia mau.

Kalau orang ini sampai berkata begitu, artinya ia tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya bukan?

"…"

Baiklah, kelihatannya hal ini yang akan menjadi topik pikiran Hitsugaya selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Ketika menyadari kalau mereka sudah cukup lama tidak saling bicara, Hitsugaya berdehem pelan untuk memecahkan suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka berdua, tindakannya membuat perhatian Ichigo kembali teralih padanya.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi," ujar Hitsugaya memulai pembicaraan, iris _emerland _miliknya melihat sekeliling untuk menghindari iris _cinnamon_ yang terus menatapnya. "Irama dan liriknya bagus, apa judulnya?"

Sempat terdiam setelah melihat rona merah yang terlihat samar di wajah Hitsugaya begitu mendapat tatapan tajam pemuda itu sebagai balasannya Ichigo langsung menjawab, "_Alones_," jeda sejenak. "Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku menyanyikannya. Tidak kusangka masih ada yang menyukai iramanya."

Mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar kata 'menyanyikan' keluar dari mulut Ichigo, Hitsugaya memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan mencoba mengingat lagu yang disebutkan Ichigo tadi.

Oh, apakah ada yang tahu kalau Hitsugaya termasuk orang-orang yang menyukai musik?

Kalau orang biasa mendengar hal ini mungkin mereka sudah menatapmu dengan ekspresi seolah mengatakan 'kau bercanda?' sebab jika melihat dari sikap atau penampilannya Hitsugaya memang tidak seperti orang yang mengikuti perkembangan musik.

Tapi sebenarnya Hitsugaya tahu banyak tentang lagu, baik dalam atau luar negri. Bahkan Hitsugaya bisa memainkan piano dengan sangat baik, karena alasan itulah begitu ia tidak bisa mengingat lagu yang disebutkan Ichigo tadi rasa penasaran menghampirinya.

"Kau yakin itu judulnya? Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu itu," nada ragu-ragu terdengar jelas dari ucapan Hitsugaya barusan, ia memang mengenal banyak lagu berjudul sama tapi alunan musik dan lirik yang di dengarnya dari Ichigo jelas berbeda.

"Tentu saja, lagu itu sama sekali belum dipublikasikan," gumam Ichigo. "Mencarinya kemanapun, lagu itu belum pernah di putarkan di depan umum."

Kedua bola mata Hitsugaya membulat sempurna begitu mendengarnya, kalau begitu lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya tadi, "Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Anggukan pelan yang diberikan Ichigo membuatnya bergumam takjub, ternyata di luar dugaan biang onar Kurosaki Ichigo, yang selalu membuat keributan memiliki jiwa seorang pemusik, sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Seseorang membantumu membuatnya? Atau ada keluargamu yang seorang penyanyi?" mungkin jika dalam kondisi normalnya, Hitsugaya akan keheranan dengan dirinya saat ini yang terlihat seperti anak-anak yang begitu antusias saat melihat polisi untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hitsugaya itu kalau sudah bertemu hal yang menarik baginya maka ia sudah lupa dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, termasuk ekspresi keheranan Ichigo yang kini ditujukkan padanya.

"Yeah, ibuku dulu seorang penyanyi," jawab Ichigo sambil menggarut leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal, rasa gugup menghampirinya begitu kedua iris _emerland _itu terfokus pada dirinya. "Tapi dia tidak terlalu terkenal, hanya penyanyi biasa yang sering tampil di acara-acara seperti festival."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hitsugaya antusias, kelihatannya sikap ingin tahu Rukia benar-benar sudah mempengaruhinya dirinya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, meski samar terlihat rona merah tipis di wajah Ichigo. "Namanya _Masa_-"

**CKIIIT!**

Seperti petir muncul di siang hari, wajah Ichigo mendadak berubah pucat, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju jendela di ruangan itu, membukanya dan melihat keluar. Melihat sikap sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berubah, terlebih karena ia juga mendengar bunyi sesuatu di luar sana membuat Hitsugaya mengikuti Ichigo dan mengintip keluar.

Dari lantai 3 tempat mereka berada, tepat di samping dinding yang memisahkan antara gedung sekolah dan jalanan terdapat orang-orang yang mengerumuni seorang anak laki-laki berumur kira-kira kurang dari 5 tahun tengah terisak di pinggir jalan.

Beberapa orang terlihat memaki seorang pengemudi mobil hitam di pinggir jalan ketika seorang wanita dewasa muncul di antara kerumunan orang-orang tersebut dan memeluk sang anak, kehadiran wanita itu membuat anak kecil itu menangis keras sambil memeluk erat dirinya.

Dilihat dari situasi yang ada, kelihatannya baru saja seorang anak kecil hampir terserempet mobil yang melaju kencang ketika menyebrang jalan saat orang tuanya lengah. Wanita dewasa berambut panjang kecoklatan itu memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan anak laki-laki tadi, mungkin dialah ibunya.

Melirik ke sebelahnya untuk bertanya apa yang membuat pemuda di sampingnya ini begitu panik begitu mendengar suara rem mobil yang ditekan mendadak, Hitsugaya langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu menyadari kondisi Ichigo di sebelahnya. Wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi seolah tidak dialiri darah, tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, membuat Hitsugaya terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kurosaki?" ujarnya lirih.

Tidak mendapat jawaban karena Ichigo masih terfokus melihat ibu dari sang anak yang berterima kasih pada orang-orang sekitar mereka, Hitsugaya mengulangi ucapannya. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Sadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap ke samping begitu mendengar namanya di panggil, Ichigo dikejutkan oleh tatapan penuh rasa cemas, khawatir dan peduli yang dilontarkan Hitsugaya padanya. Sadar kalau sikapnya barusan sudah membuat pemuda ini khawatir, Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Hitsugaya cemas.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu khawatir," Ichigo mengacak pelan rambut seputih salju milik Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo diam. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu kalau senyum pemuda _orenji_ itu dipaksakan agar ia bisa merasa tenang, Ichigo salah orang karena ia sudah terbiasa melihat senyum seperti tadi.

Untung saja Hitsugaya memilih mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari kepalanya, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," gumam Hitsugaya sambil melihat jam bewarna silver yang terlingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah terlalu lama aku di luar, aku juga belum membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam."

"Kau memasak?" tanya Ichigo, ia kembali menutup jendela karena udara dingin yang mulai memasuki ruangan.

"Begitulah, seharusnya hari ini giliran Hinamori memasak makan malam. Tapi karena dia keluar dan kelihatannya baru pulang nanti malam, lebih baik kalau aku makan duluan," walaupun wajahnya saat ini tenang namun dalam hati diam-diam Hitsugaya sudah berteriak kesal karena sang kakak yang masih belum mau pulang sebab saat ia hubungi tadi dengan tenangnya sang kakak mengatakan kalau mereka berdua –Hinamori dan Matsumoto- masih di bioskop.

"Tinggal berdua saja memang susah, eh? Jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang memasak makan malam," komentar Ichigo, sedikit iba juga kalau memikirkan Hitsugaya yang memasak dan makan sendirian di rumahnya.

Apakah ada yang bisa dilakukannya? Kalau ia mengatakan makan malam bersama di rumah Hitsugaya bisa dipastikan kalau cowok itu langsung menolaknya, tapi kalau membiarkannya pulang rasanya pasti tidak nyaman kalau hanya makan sendiri.

Tersenyum lebar begitu mendapat ide, segera dipanggilnya Hitsugaya yang akan membuka pintu. "Toushirou, kau mau makan bersamaku di luar? Aku tahu restoran yang enak di dekat stasiun," tawar Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain," tolak Hitsugaya, ia baru akan melangkah keluar ketika ia mendengar suara Ichigo lagi.

"Ayolah, tadi siang aku sendiri juga belum makan karena kegiatan klub, setelah ini rencananya aku akan kesana. Bagaimana? Itu lebih baik daripada makan malam sendirian'kan?"

Menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak pergi keluar, Hitsugaya berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya apa yang dibilang Ichigo ada benarnya juga, tidak buruk kalau makan malam di luar terlebih lagi rumah sudah dikuncinya sedangkan kalau Hinamori pulang, kakaknya itu punya kunci cadangan.

"Oke, dimana tempatnya?"

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Ichigo dengan kedua alis terangkat sementara kedua tangannya membuka lembaran buku bewarna coklat kayu yang berisi daftar makanan di restorant yang mereka datangi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ichigo baru saja akan menyentuh buku menu sebelum Hitsugaya bertanya sesuatu tentang perpustakaan, ruang musik, gudang perlengkapan yang tidak terlalu di dengarkannya karena rasa lapar yang lebih dulu menguasainya.

Sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tadi tidak didengar dengan malas Hitsugaya mengulangnya lagi. "Hobimu itu, tidakkan kau pikir hobimu aneh?"

Mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi, dengan raut wajah bingung Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya. "Hobiku? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan atlentik dan musik? Kalau yang kau maksud itu menghajar anak-anak bawahan si 'kepala ayam' kurasa kau salah sangka, mereka yang lebih dulu menghadangku ramai-ramai. Wajar kalau aku-"

Menghentikan ucapannya karena mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari cowok di depannya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menakutkan di matanya, terlebih dengan pisau makan di tangannya berhasil membuat Ichigo terdiam dan kembali melihat buku menu setelah bergumam 'apa salahku?' dan sesuatu yang sejenis itu.

Begitu melihat Ichigo yang sudah tenang dan menaruh perhatian pada buku menu di hadapannya, Hitsugaya mengambil nafas panjang. Tidak ia sangka kalau Ichigo termasuk tipe orang yang sulit memahami perkataan orang lain, padahal ia sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan tadi kalau tempat-tempat yang sering di datangi dan menjadi tempat favorit Ichigo adalah tempat yang dikatakan berhantu tapi orang itu malah menghubungkan ucapannya dengan perkelahian yang sering dilakukannya padahal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya! Ia jadi curiga mengapa orang seperti dia bisa mendapat peringkat pertama seangkatan.

"_**Wah wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang kemari, Kurosaki-san."**_

Menengadah saat mendengar suara orang lain Hitsugaya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku menu dan melihat seorang laki-laki menggunakan kimono hijau dan bakiak, yang memiliki rambut pirang yang sebagian wajahnya tertutupi sebuah topi bergaris-garis hijau sedang berdiri di samping meja mereka berdua.

Menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran orang lain, Ichigo tersenyum tipis saat melihat orang di sampingnya. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang kesini lagi, Urahara-_san_?"

"Tidak tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kau boleh datang kemari kapanpun kau mau. Tempat ini sudah seperti rumahmu sendiri bukan," orang yang dipanggil Urahara oleh Ichigo tersenyum sebelum mengibaskan kipas yang tidak tahu muncul dari mana di depan wajahnya.

Hitsugaya yang merasa tidak tertarik dengan orang bernama Urahara itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gambar makanan yang tersedia di sana, entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua karena kadang diselingi tawa, sedikit ejekkan dan kata-kata pedas bermakna tersendiri dari Ichigo ia tidak tahu.

Perhatian Hitsugaya kini terpaku pada sebuah gambar makanan yang terletak di sebuah tempat bewarna hitam berbentuk seperti kotak bekal berisi nasi, telur gulung, udang, sayuran yang tertata sangat rapi dan menarik karena di dominasi warna merah, terlebis ketika sebuah pudding dari buah kesukaannya terlihat sebagai makanan penutup di sana.

Hitsugaya baru saja akan memesan kalau tidak melihat harga makanan yang tertera di sampingnya, cukup mahal karena harganya sama dengan uang yang dibelanjakannya selama seminggu.

Meskipun memiliki banyak uang simpanan, tapi kini Hitsugaya hanya membawa sedikit uang. Apa boleh buat, kelihatannya dia harus memilih makanan lain.

"Hoo, sekarang kau sudah bisa membawa orang lain kemari. Siapa dia? Pacarmu?"

**BRUUSH!**

Menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya, Ichigo tersedak hebat. Hitsugaya yang dalam kondisi kaget karena sebagian dari air kopi mengenai tubuhnya tanpa menunggu lama dengan sigap segera memberikan air putih dan menepuk pelan punggung Ichigo hingga pemuda itu merasa lebih baik.

"A-apa maksudmu? Toushirou itu temanku!" bantah Ichigo setelah meminum air yang diberikan Hitsugaya.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya, Kurosaki!" pekik Hitsugaya di detik selanjutnya setelah Ichigo memanggilnya 'Toushirou' tepat sesaat setelah batuknya berhenti..

"Ha ha ha, pasangan yang serasi," komentar Urahara santai sambil tersenyum lebar di balik kipasnya.

Menatap Urahara di saat bersaman, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo dengan segera membantah. "**KAU SALAH!" **dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang menghampiri wajah mereka.**  
**

* * *

***# Ghost Prince at Library #***

* * *

"Menyebalkan. Kau mengenal laki-laki bakiak tadi, Kurosaki?" ujar Hitsugaya kesal sambil menatap punggung Urahara yang akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah memberi salam selama lebih dari setengah jam.

"Ya. Dia pemilik tempat makan ini, sejak dulu Urahara_-san_ itu teman baik ayahku saat SMA makanya ketika ia mulai membuka restoran, keluargaku menjadi pelanggan tetap di sini," jawab Ichigo malas, kelihatannya ia tidak suka ketika bercerita tentang ayahnya.

"Oh, karena itu dia akrab denganmu," Hitsugaya berujar pelan sebelum mengambil saputangan dari dalam kantungnya, berusaha membersihkan noda kopi dari baju kemeja putihnya.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya karena bukannya menghilang, noda kopi yang menempel semakin melebar. Ichigo yang melihat Hitsugaya sedikit kesulitan berinisiatif mengambil saputangan milik Hitsugaya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Hitsugaya, tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo yang sedang membersihkan noda kopi di baju dekay lehernya.

"Diamlah, aku sedang membantumu tahu!" gerutu Ichigo tanpa melihat Hitsugaya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tidak tahu akan menjawab apa karena Ichigo begitu keras kepala Hitsugaya akhirnya menyerah, dibiarkannya Ichigo yang masih bersikeras membersihkan kemejanya.

Meskipun saat ini Ichigo berusaha menolongnya, Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak menganggap ini pertolongan tapi sebaliknya. Sebab akibat tindakan Ichigo membersihkan kemejanya itu, jarak di antara mereka berdua begitu dekat sampai Hitsugaya bisa mencium wangi _collage_ yang dipakai pemuda _orenji _tersebut.

Walaupun setidaknya ia beruntung karena tidak ada pengunjung restoran lain yang melihat mereka, tetap saja ia tidak suka berada lama-lama dalam posisi berbahaya ini.

"_**Hegh? Sudah penuh?!"**_

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya, Hitsugaya mengintip suasana restoran dari balik punggung Ichigo. Di dekat pintu masuk seorang pelayan perempuan dengan rambut yang diikat satu bewarna keunguan serta iris sewarna emas sedang melayani 2 orang gadis yang baru saja memasuki restaurant.

Begitu melihat lebih jelas lagi, Hitsugaya mulai merasakan perasaannya tidak enak dan benar saja! 2 orang yang sedang dilayani pelayan tadi tidak lain adalah kakaknya _Hinamori Momo_ dan temannya _Matsumoto Rangiku_.

Oh tidak, jangan sampai mereka berdua melihatnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya itu kalau melihat posisi adiknya saat ini, jika hal itu terjadi Hitsugaya yakin hari-harinya yang damai dan tenang akan langsung menghilang tak bersisa seperti debu yang di terbangkan angin.

"Maaf, tapi hari ini kami banyak pengunjung. Bagaimana kalau kalian membawa pulang makanan saja?" saran pelayan perempuan tadi sopan.

"Yahh, padahal setelah ini kami berencana pergi ke toko kaset," ucap Hinamori kecewa. "Apakah sudah tidak ada tempat kosong lagi?" Melihat pelayan itu menggeling membuat Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya, kelihatannya masih merasa keberatan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini

'Orang ini, sekarang sudah malam dan dia masih mau pergi lagi?' batin Hitsugaya. Kadang ia heran dengan kakaknya yang selalu senang berpergian dengan teman-temannya, mereka pergi kemana saja mulai dari toko buku, café, pusat perbelanjaan sampai pasar barang bekas yang sampai sekarang Hitsugaya tidak mengerti untuk apa kakaknya pergi ke sana.

"_**Hitsugaya-taichou? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"**_

Helai rambut kecoklatan serta pakaian terbuka di bagian dada membuat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo menoleh bersamaan, iris sapphire yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan intens berhasil membuat Hitsugaya terperanjat kaget.

"MA-MATSUMOTO!"

Dengan wajah yang kini sangat memerah karena malu, tanpa sengaja Hitsugaya mendorong Ichigo kuat hingga yang bersangkutan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Warna merah di wajahnya semakin bertambah ketika perempuan bernama _Matsumoto Rangiku _itu menatapnya kaget dengan wajah bersemu.

Sudah lama berkenalan dengan sang gadis membuat Hitsugaya tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, karena itulah dengan kalap ia berjalan mendekati Rangiku dan menunjuk noda kopi yang dengan ajaibnya sudah nyaris menghilang.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Kurosaki hanya membersihkan bajuku!" bantah Hitsugaya.

Mendengar ucapan cowok mungil itu, Rangiku bergantian melihat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Bola matanya langsung membulat sempurna seiring dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna begitu menyadari identitas orang yang sedang bersama Hitsugaya.

"Kau Kurosaki Ichigo? Anak kelas 3 yang terkenal itu?! Oh, komandan kenapa tidak memberitahukan berita gembira ini padaku!" Rangiku berteriak histeris hingga berhasil membuat perhatian semua pengunjung bahkan pelayan restaurant beralih padanya karena keributan yang ada.

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Kurosaki hanya- _huwaa_!"

Kehilangan keseimbangan karena terlalu panik, Hitsugaya menabrak pelayan yang sedang membawa minuman di tangannya.

**BRUK!**

Setelah berusaha mempertahankan posisi berdirinya, Hitsugaya terjatuh. Ia menutup matanya bersiap merasakan hempasan keras di punggungnya, namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya membuatnya kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hempasan keras yang seharusnya, tapi ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang kokoh, hangat dan sesuatu terasa berdetak dari dalam sana.

Membuka kelopak matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya ialah sepasang bola mata lain bewarna cinnamon seperti warna di musim gugur yang hangat. Terkesima dengan warna mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya, Hitsugaya tidak menyadari tarikan nafas serta suasana tenang di sekitarnya sampai suara bariton pemilik kedua iris _cinnamon_ itu terdengar.

"Toushirou, bisakah kau berdiri sekarang?"

Seolah baru saja mendengar suara dewa kematian dengan segera Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari dengan jelas apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dirinya yang seharusnya terjatuh di selamatkan Ichigo dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantalan, tapi masalahnya bukan di sana.

Tanpa Hitsugaya sadari tangannya memegang dada bidang Ichigo, tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh sang pemuda dan yang paling parah wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Ichigo. Sangat dekat hingga Hitsugaya bisa merasakan nafas pemuda _orenji_ itu di wajahnya.

**BLUSH!**

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, wajah Hitsugaya kembali memerah.

* * *

***# To Be Continued #***

* * *

Chi-san kau keenakan! Bisa lihat wajahnya Hitsugaya sedekat itu. #blushing

Sebenarnya, Mira mau buat langsung ke adegan ehemkissingehem saat Hitsugaya jatuh tadi, tapi Mira tunda karena belum saatnya. Soalnya di chapter awal ini Ichigo masih merasa 'tertarik' saja pada Hitsugaya, belum sampai perasaan suka. Kalau tentang perasaan Hitsugaya, silahkan readers tebak sendiri gimana. Khu khu khu… #plak!

Jadi, mohon maklumi kalau sekarang masih kurang…romantis (T^T)

Ah, tapi perasaan mereka semakin bertambah kok seiring chapternya! Walaupun ada banyak kejadian lain selain IchiHitsu di fic ini tapi readers tenang saja, sebab adegan IchiHitsu Mira usahakan akan selalu hadir dan jadi tema utama. (^U^)

Sekarang, Mira berikan sedikit penjelasan tentang beberapa kejadian di fic tadi:

1) Semangka Densuke, adalah semangka terenak sekaligus termahal di dunia yang berasal dari Hokaido, Jepang! Harganya sebuah menjapai 150ribu yen! Kalau di rupiahkan mendekati 15juta. (o.O) Meskipun harganya sebanding dengan rasa buah yang manis serta langkanya tumbuhan ini bahkan di jepang sendiri. Karena Hitsugaya suka dengan semangka, Mira jadikan jenis ini sebagai topiknya. Meski harganya cukup fantastis, banyak juga yang membelinya.

2) Lagu yang muncul di fic ini, tentunya pernah readers dengar kalau mengikuti anime BLEACH. Yup, lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Aqua Timez dan menjadi opening ke-6 dari anime bleach. (^w^)

3) Tentang tugas Hitsugaya yang diberikan oleh Nanao Ise, sekali lagi Mira ambil dari tugas yang diberikan guru Mira. Tugasnya di suruh membaca biografi pahlawan nasional Indonesia dan membuat pendapat kita di dobelfolio 4 halaman penuh. Mira masih ingat betapa sakitnya tangan Mira keesokan harinya. (_ _")

4) Mengapa Ichigo takut waktu mendengar suara rem mobil yang berhenti mendadak? Alasannya ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Bersabarlah~

5) Mengapa Rangiku memanggil Hitsugaya itu Hitsugaya-taichou dan komandan padahal cerita Mira tidak bercerita tentang shinigami? Alasannya silahkan readers temukan di chapter selanjutnya. #taboked

6) Supaya readers lebih mudah membayangkan, model rambut Hitsugaya di fic menggunakan model rambutnya yang sekarang, Ichigo dan tokoh-tokoh lainnya juga begitu. Ehm, kalau ada waktu senggang Mira akan coba gambar sketsa dari fic ini.

Jika ada yang masih membuat readers bingung silahkan bertanya lewat review~

Nah, sekarang giliran Mira yang bertanya.

**Apakah ada readers yang tahu marga dari ibu Ichigo sebelum menikah dengan Isshin atau ayah Ichigo?**

Euh, jujur saja Mira sudah lama nggak baca BLEACH lagi. Terakhir baca waktu quincy menyerang kota karakura dengan 2 shinigaminya, entah sudah seberapa jauhnya Mira tertinggal. (^/^)a

Kalau tidak salah di internet Mira lihat gambar Masaki waktu muda dengan Isshin dan Ryuuken, ayah ishida. Mungkin saja di sana ada marganya sebelum menikah dengan Isshin. Soalnya, ini bersangkutan dengan kelanjutan dari fic ini.

Terakhir, Mira akan jawab review dari readers yang nggak login. Untuk yang login sudah Mira balas lewat PM. ('w')

** * Fuyuki Fujisaki** : Yuki-_san_! _Arigatou_ sudah memberikan review! (^U^) Ya, Mira juga sedih banget karena jarangnya fic IchiHitsu yang ada, makanya dengan fic ini semoga saja pair ini kembali ramai.

Tenang saja, meski jarang update Mira akan terus melanjutkan fic ini sampai ending. (^o^) Soal model rambutnya sudah Mira jawab di atas, Mira juga lebih suka kok model rambutnya yang sekarang. _Kawai~_ Sekarang chapter 2 sudah update, apakah Yuki-_san_ suka? Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya~ Mira tunggu juga review darimu.

** * Sinister:** Yak, ceritanya sudah lanjut kok. Chapter 2 juga sudah _update_. Karena itu…simpan tomatnya dulu ya. #merinding. Sesuai pendapat sinister dan yang lain, Rangiku sudah Mira munculkan~ semoga sinister-_san_ suka. Benarkah Hitsugaya terlihat tsundere di sini? #sama sekali gak sadar. _Arigatou_ sudah review ya~ terus baca GPaL~ *promosi*

*** Cha-13elieve: **Mira sengaja buat Hitsugaya menghajar Ichigo soalnya nanti Chi-san jadi besar kepala karena gak pernah kalah. Lagi pula, gak bagus kalau Ichigo menang saja dan Mira lebih setuju kalau Hitsugaya yang menghajar (?) Ichigo. Arigatou sudah review ya, Cha-_san_~

Sekian dari fic ini~

Jangan lupa R&R, _minna-san_~

Jaa'ne~ (^O^)/

* * *

_I am NOTHING without my readers who read my fanfiction.  
_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

MiRai MiNe


End file.
